The Changing Tides
by whitephoenix18
Summary: The moment when everything had changed for Mai. When she became more than just Naru's assisstant to SPR. This a look at what a part that occured during the three years that Mai had disappeared from the gang's life. Sort of Prequel to Awaken My God and Silence Within Stone Walls.


The sky was beautiful. Clouds were slowly drifting across it and the soundless birds whizzed back and forth in front of my window. I wanted to get up from the bed and walk over to the barred window and tried to see if I could get a glance at the street below. However, the pain that had stretched throughout my body had ridded me of that option. So, instead I tilted my head up and watched the view that the high window gave of the sky.

From beyond the room I could hear the muted sounds of voices in the hallway. Suddenly from behind me I could hear the sound of a metal door opening and footstep entering the room. Then, before the door had closed, a male voice speaking Chinese spoke to the other person in the room with me and, from what I can assume, gave them a time limit.

"Mai" A male voice called softly to me. For the first time, I looked away from the window and to the young man beside me. He was probably in his late twenties but he never really told me.

"Han Lĭ" I whispered his name and he responded with a nod. I took a deep breath and then pulled my torso up without trying to move my arms much.

"Don't…"He started to say while reaching down to help me but I silenced with one glance. Once I had reached an upright position, I then slowly guided my legs off the bed and gave him a spot to sit. He sat down without argument and it was then that for the first time I had really looked at myself. From my shoulders to the tips of my fingers, both of my arms were covered in white bandages which hid the damage that had been done with the only evidence being the rust colored stains. The white tank I was wearing was covered in brown and rust stains and underneath it I could feel the tight bandages that were wrapped around my mid-section. I dropped my eyes further and looked upon my legs. I was wearing a pair of black shorts that hardly covered what had been done. From my thighs to ankles, my legs were covered in tiny scratches and painful bruises that were slowly beginning to turn the ugly green color.

The sight took my breath away with every new detail I saw and the worst part was that I couldn't remember any of it. When I came to, the mental ward doctor told me that I had done this to myself I didn't want to believe him.

"Is it true, Han? Did I really do this to myself?" I asked my voice shaking with every word that spilled out of my mouth. He didn't say anything at first but instead placed a hand on my thigh. I looked up to him and he smiled softly.

"Last night, Mai…last night you were overwhelmed by something. What I do not know nor do I think I can help you any further?" His voice was soft and was concerned. I tried to take in every word but it was a lot. Looking away from him I gazed the tiny room I had been placed in. The walls where a white stone and the floor was a dark tile and the only furniture was the wooden bed we were sitting on.

"So what happens now?" I asked bringing my gaze back to his. He pierced his lips and brought his hand up to touch my face. I winced at the touch and he pulled away quickly.

"I talked to Lin and Madoka this morning and we have decided that you will be sent to London and put under the care of SPR." He paused, giving me a chance to soak the information in. "I have already made arrangements with the hospital, and under special circumstances, you will be sent out tomorrow with a nurse accompanying you."

"Just like that…" I whispered.

"The SPR organization is already making arrangements for your arrival and stay as we speak." Han spoke. I nodded my head. Then standing up, he walked back to the metal door that separated me from world. "I will accompany you to the airport but I really hope I never have to see you again, Mai." He said smiling back to me. Then knocking on the door, the door was opened and he left.

I watched as he left and as the closed slammed closed behind him before turning my gaze to the window.

"I don't think we will." I whispered softly.

* * *

The flight was long and every bump and sway of the plane was painful for me. The nurse couldn't give me anything too strong and wouldn't allow me to sleep for more than thirty minutes at a time. She kept giving the excuse that she had to keep making sure that I was fine because of how quickly they released me from hospital care. However, I believe she was trying to torture me.

"We will be landing in the London International Airport shortly. I hope you enjoyed your flight and welcome to London." The woman's voice rang out over the intercom and it was then that it hit me. I was going to be staying in London, under the care of Naru's parent's company SPR.

"Let me buckle you up now for landing, Mai." The nurse said sweetly. I nodded in response.

Almost twenty minutes later, we docked at the airport and I was escorted last out of the airplane in a wheelchair. The nurse pushed me along while an airport attendant grabbed our carry-on bags.

"There is going to be someone picking us up from the company and take us to where you will be staying." She said loudly, trying to talk over the crowds in the airport. "I am going to see if there is someone at the desk who can help us. Wait here." She said, moving me next to a chair in the waiting area while the attendant followed her to the desk.

_Like I could go anywhere else. _I looked around the airport and watched the people rush past each other trying to get to their destination. Suddenly, from within the crowd a young man walked up to me. He was tall and lean, and dressed in dark casual business suit. I looked up to his face and instantly saw the warm smile that graced his face and the dark brown eyes just above it. However, his hair color threw me. If he had been blonde as I imagined most Englishmen to have I wouldn't have noticed but instead his hair was black as night.

_It reminders me of…Naru._

"Hello, you must be Mai Taniyama. My name is Alexander Walker and I will be in charge of you here in London." He said in perfect Japanese. I looked up at him in shock and was only able to nod in response.

_In charge…_

"Are you my doctor?" I asked him. He chuckled and replied. "No, I'm more like your handler. I stay with you and observe everything I see and report back to my boss on your condition and progress." I sighed and asked him another question.

"Will it always be like this?" He looked down at me with a sadden smile and replied "From what I have been told of your situation, most likely."

"Ah, there you are Mr. Walker. I see you have already meant Mai, so I assume we can hurry this along because I have flight back to China this afternoon." The nurse said walking back over to us. I looked down and began to fiddle with my bandage fingers.

"Of course, ma'am." Alexander replied. Then bending down, he placed a hand over my own. "Look, I know this won't be easy on you and I won't pretend like I know everything about you. I just want to help but that won't happen if you don't let me. Okay, Mai." I thought about what he said for a second and then looking up I answered. _"Okay, Ale-x-ander." _He smiled.

"_Good." _ He answered back.

* * *

Hey, whitephoenix18 with a little something extra from the Awaken My God and Silence Within Stone Walls Series. This is taking place after Mai had attacked herself and had gotten sent to London and meeting Alexander for the first time. I wonder if people will hate him n this one. Anyways, reviews are always welcomed and I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
